


Garrosh's Small Smile

by Icovellavna



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icovellavna/pseuds/Icovellavna
Summary: Garrosh is busy barking orders and glaring at the people around him, as a small Blood Elf with silver eyes watches on.My friend made a joke about me writing this so I did it.
Relationships: Garrosh Hellscream/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Arel sits there, watching the orc leader curiously. He doesn’t seem very happy to her. Grarrosh stands there, arms crossed and glaring at anyone who isn’t an orc, including her. Arel shifts a bit nervously looking away from him. He scares her, she decided. He’s big, and he’s loud, and he has a lot of weapons. He’s not at all like Allaeden, or Aestus, and definitely not like Noviras or Arus.

She peaks back over to him when he looks away from her. Maybe he just needs a friend? Allaeden was very grumpy before. He scared her too. But then he made lots of friends! And he wasn’t scart anymore! She nods, making her decision. She’s going to be his friend. But first, she needs a gift. Arel stands looking around, before making her way over to a small patch of flowers.

Garrosh glares at the small blood-elf. She’s far too small to do any damage, doesn’t even have any weapons on her. Too smiley, too innocent, eyes far too Alliance like for his liking. He watches as she picks some flowers and sits, fidgeting with them. Flowers can’t do any damage, but no one just sits there playing with flowers. She’s a fool. She must be. He watches as she looks over at him, swallowing nervously before offering him a shy smile, quickly ducking her head. He gives a huff, glare deepening. She doesn’t seem to notice as she continues to mess with the flowers. He looks away, barking another order, small elf all but forgotten about.

Arel looks over at him when he stops glaring at her. She doesn’t like its glare. It’s scary. But he’ll stop glaring once he has friends! Allaeden stopped glaring! So he will too! She gives an excited giggle, standing with her flower crowns, and making her way over to Garrosh determinedly.

Garrosh’s head snaps to his side as he feels a soft tug, muscles tensing as he gets ready to swing, stilling after a moment. It is the small elf with Alliance eyes. He glares darkly at her, seeing his reflection in her eyes. “What.” He growls out, feeling pleased when he watches her flinch slightly.

Arel swallows, shifting nervously. She has to do this. Everyone deserves a friend. She gives him a small smile “H-hi! i-I'm-I’m Arel!” Her smile fades slightly when he just continues to glare. She shifts again “I- uh… I made- I made you something! Y-you- you seemed unhappy so I… uh… made… it for you?” She holds out a flower crown to him.

He stares at the crown, glare fading as he stares in conclusion. Arel shifts, shoving the crown closer. That seems to snap him out of it, as he looks back at her, glaring again, albeit weaker than before. “You can’t make a flower, elf.”

Arels smile fades again and Garrosh feels a spike of emotion, a feeling unfelt before. Arel looks down, “yeah…” she kicks at the ground before looking back up at him and giving another small smile “I didn’t make the flowers, silly!” She gives a quiet giggle “It’s a flower crown!” She holds it out again.  
Garrosh stares at her, feeling another unfamiliar emotion when she giggles. He must truly hate her, more than anyone else before. He looks at the crown, before smirking slightly. He reaches out, taking it in his hand. He looks at Arel, watching as she perks up excitedly, smile turning into a wide grin. His smirk widens as he watches himself in her Alliance eyes, before he crushes the crown in his hand, letting the petals and the crushed remains fall to the ground. He watches himself cross his arms in her eyes, continuing to smirk. He watches as his smirk slowly falls, as her Alliance eyes begin to fill with tears, and she gives a small hiccup. He feels a small pain in his chest, and he rubs it. He doesn’t like this feeling, nor does he like the way he looks in her tear-filled, Alliance eyes.

Arel rubs her eyes, giving another hiccup. She looks at him, lip twitching, before shaking her head. “Th-thats not- thats no-not wh-what you’re supposed to d-do…” She gives another hiccup, looking away as she rubs her eyes, a few tears slipping through. Garrosh is really mean.... She pauses continuing to rub her eyes. Maybe… maybe he’s not mean! Maybe he just doesn’t know what to do with a flower crown! Like Allaeden didn’t! Yes that must be it! She grabs her other flower crown, hesitating, and looking up at Garrosh, eyes still watery. She swallows and shakes her head again, “You-you’re supposed to-to w-wear it… L-like…” she places her crown on her head, and looking up at him. She takes it off and holds it out to him “Y-you.. You ca-can have mine! I-I can ma-make more!”

Garrosh watches as the little elf force a small smile and holds out the second crown. He crushed the other one she had made, smirked as he had done so, glared at her, had made her cry, and yet here she is. Giving him the crown she had made for herself. She must be more foolish than he had previously thought. He takes the crown in his hand once more, watching as she perks up hopefully. He tightens his hand on it, as if to crush it before pausing. He stares into her Alliance eyes, watching as they shine with tears, yet she still has that smile on her face. Smiling at him. He watches himself in her eyes. As he holds the crown in his hand, grip loosening just slightly. He feels another pain in his chest, but less so than before, a different one. He looks down at the crown before back at her eyes, watching as he rubs his chest once more. He stares in her eyes, watching his reflection, watching as he slowly raises the crown, and places it on his head. He watches the elf perk up excitedly, eyes drying and lighting up, grinning widely. 

Arel giggles quietly. She knew it! She just knew it! He just didn’t know what to do with it! He just needed someone to tell him what to do with it! She giggles again, this time louder, and grins widely at him. “Yeah!!! Just like that! You look really pretty with it!” She gives a gasp “Oh I know! I can make you more!! I’ll find a mage to enchant them so you can keep them forever!” She pauses “Oh! I’ll find an orc mage!!! You like orcs the most right!? I’ll find an orc mage to do it for you!! I’ll be right back!!” She turns skipping away to another patch of flowers. 

Garrosh watches as she skips away, a slight smile going unnoticed as he rubs his chest again, a different, better feeling in his chest.. Perhaps, just maybe, there are a few non-orcs that are okay. So long as they’re not Forsaken filth or Alliance scum. He turns back to bark an order, flower crown still in place.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrosh glares at nothing in particular as he fixes his shoulder pads. That… Alliance eyed elf has to be up to something. She has to be. He glances over at the flower crown placed carefully on the table and gives a small growl. First she sits there watching them train, then she tries to be… his friend. As if he needs anyone to be his friend. He doesn’t have time for friends, especially not some Allianced eyed brat. As if that’s not enough she intruded on his dream. He rarely has dreams but when he does they’re about finally leading the orcs to victory, about destroying the Alliance, about watching the Alliance king fall to his knees as he slays him in front of his people. He does not dream about doing frivolous activities with Alliance eyed elves. He pauses for a moment. He doesn’t have dreams like that… She doesn’t carry any weapons… She has Alliance eyes. He growls turning and leaving his tent quickly, eyes scanning the field, searching for the elf. She must be a mage, an Alliance spy, there to intrude and spy on his dreams and deliver them to the Alliance scum. That must be it. His eyes fall on her form, sitting in the flower patch once more, creating flower crowns. He makes a disgusted noise, hand on his weapon as he storms over to her small figure. No one stands in his way, all moving quickly, frightened or at least wary of the look on his face. He towers over her small form and lets out a growl, “Elf-”

Arel looks up at him, immediately perking up with an excited grin “Warchief Gar-rosh!” She stands quickly, flowers dropping from her lap. She gives a quiet giggle, bouncing on her heels, no longer the frightened small elf he had met yesterday. “Hi!! Good morning!” She giggles quietly once more, “You’re up early! Oh! But you must have to be because you’re the leader right?! All-ae has to be up early too! I like being up early! Lillen likes being up late more though! I don’t think she sleeps enough! Same with Vivi!”

Garrosh leans back a bit, hand falling from his weapon as he stares at the Alliance eyed elf stunned. This… this was not the reaction he was expecting. Anyone else would be frightened, would stay on the ground, would beg for their lives. But this… elf wasn’t doing any of that. In fact she was acting as if they were the best of friends. He felt a tight feeling in his chest and he shakes his head reminding himself of why he was here. He glares at her again growling out “It’s Garrosh. Not Gar-rosh.”

Arel blinks nose wrinkling slightly and ears giving a small twitch, “Gar- Garra- Ga- Gar-rosh?” She deflates and looks at him sadly, ears drooping and eyes filling with water once again causing another tight feeling in Garrosh’s chest. She sniffs quietly, “I-i’m sorry… I… I’m trying but I- I struggle to say things sometimes… L-like A-All-ae…” She sniffs again ears drooping further.

Garrosh stares at her, glancing at her ears. His chest gets even tighter and his glare fades once more. “It’s uh- it’s fine-” He cuts of blinking, realizing what he said. He growls, glaring at her again, “Try better.” Arel deflates even more and she ducks her head, ears twitching and gives a small hiccup. Garrosh pauses at that, watching her. She is wearing a light pink sweater, some black pants and cat shaped earrings. They… aren’t even real ones, clip on earrings. She once again doesn’t seem to be carrying a weapon, not a staff, not a sword, it doesn’t even look as if she has a dagger. Nothing to protect her if she were to get into trouble. Why is she alone? Why is she sitting there in the middle of a training field where she could get hurt? What if she were to get lost, or captured, or injured? What if- his racing thoughts are quickly cut off when she gives another hiccup and rubs her eyes. Garrosh quickly looks back up at her face, not realizing his eyes were roaming across her. His face flickers with a few emotions before settling on another glare and he crosses his arms, ignoring the hurt in his chest. “Why are you here, mage?” 

Arel hiccups again and looks up at him, lip twitching slightly as her eyes continue to water no matter how much she rubs it, “B-because my friend is here and took me here an-” She cuts off with a confused hiccup, “Ma-mage? I’m n-not a mage?”

Garrosh gives a growl remembering his dream, “Of course you are. No one would sit there playing with flowers. No one would sit in the middle of this field with no weapons on themselves and alone. No one is as foolish and an idiot to do that.” She gives a wince looking down and Garrosh feels his heart skip a beat, once again ignoring it, “You must be a mage.”

Arel kicks the dirt and shakes her head, “I-I’m not… I- Magic is fun… M-my friends are mages! Th-they can do lots of magic!” She perks up looking at him shyly “I-I wanna be a mage! I wo-would’ve been but my parents didn’t let me go to school…” She pouts a bit, seemingly over her previous sadness and onto her disappointment that she isn’t actually a mage, “But my friends are teaching me magic!!! They’re super nice!! Look! I can do sparkles!!” She focuses on her hands for a moment before causing sparkles to rain down around Garrosh. She giggles quietly and looks at him happily and excitedly, adorably focused look fading-

Garrosh blinks at that, arms falling to his sides, not reacting to the sparkles around him. Adorable? He doesn’t think things are adorable. Especially not Alliance eyed elves. Arel’s smile falls a bit as he just stares at her. She shifts a bit and making the sparkles disappear before looking at him hesitantly. Garrosh continues staring at her, “You’re… not a mage?”

She shifts again and shakes her head, “I… no… I wanna be but… uh… no… B-but I am a druid!” She grins excitedly, “I’m a druid! I love being a druid!!! I get to turn into lots of animals!” She giggles and focuses, turning into a small, house sized cat. She sits, looking up at Garrosh with what almost looks like a grin and meows.

Garrosh stares at her before leaning down and picking her up by the scruff of her neck. Arel meows again before purring quietly. Garrosh’s face shifts into a small, almost unnoticeable smile as he looks her over. She doesn’t look like a normal druid, instead being small, a soft yellow colour with a pink streak and silver, Alliance eyes. Garrosh drops her, albeit lighter than normal, and crosses his arms, “A druid.”

Arel meows again before turning back into her elf form, now sitting on the ground. She grins at him and nods, “Uhuh! I like being a druid!” She giggles softly, playing with the flowers again, “I can turn into lots of animals! And I’m super sneaky! I can turn into darker animals too! But that’s my favourite!” She gives a small squeal “It’s a cat and has pink!”

Garrosh’s eyes run along her form for a moment. She is most certainly a blood elf. She doesn’t seem to have any Tauren in her. Nor does she seem to have any troll. Her form being to small and lithe, her features too- He cuts that though off quickly and looks at her eyes. Her silver, Alliance eyes. He sees himself staring at her. “Night Elf.” He finds himself softly saying, not even growling as he continues staring into her eyes.

Arel tilts her head at that, “Huh? Oh yeah! I’m half Night Elf!” She giggles quietly, “I think that’s why I can be a druid! I like being a druid so I’m glad I’m half Night Elf!” She pouts a bit “My parents didn’t like it… That’s why they didn’t let me go to school… But it’s okay! I have lots of friends now! And I’m learning lots!” She grins happily at him, at Garrosh, without a care in the world.

He continues staring into her eyes. How can anyone be that happy? That excited? Around him especially? She’s either very foolish or very brave. He’s not certain yet. His eyes fall to her lips, staring at her grin. That damned grin. The one that intruded his dream. The smile he saw as he smiled back, staring at her eyes, sitting with her as she made flower crowns. The smile he saw as she took his hand, swinging it as they walked around. The smile as she told stories, laughing and jumping around. Him staring at her eyes, seeing him looking lighter, more carefree than he had ever been. Her taking his hand and tugging him back to his tent. That smile never leaving her face.

His mind races as he stares at her, remembering the dream. She’s still smiling at him, not realizing where his thoughts had gone. He stares at her eyes, and there it is. The soft look he saw in his dream. His forehead smooth, his shoulders relaxed. His heart skips another beat as he continues staring. He hears shouting behind him and the spell breaks. He glances behind him, face turning into a glare as he sees two grunts breaking out into a fight. He gives a growl, turning away and marching over to them angrily.

Arel giggles quietly waving wildly, “Bye Warchief Gar-rosh!” She lays down on her stomach, once again playing with the flowers and making a crown.

Garrosh keeps marching towards the grunts, refusing to react to her. He is a grown orc, he is strong, a leader, the warchief. He has no time for little elf girls- He glances back. She’s laying there, happy smile on her face as she ignores everything going around her. He turns away looking back at the grunts. He watches them for a moment, before heading over there once more, looking far more relaxed before, a small smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on continuing this fhbjdnsk. My best friend and someone else mentioned wanting to read more so I was like /shrug why not! It was fun to write! I hope you guys like this chapter too! Let me know if y'all want anymore!


End file.
